


May there be kittens

by parkshan820



Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halex, Kittens, M/M, mcsummers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: “Aww, it’s okay little guy.” He says, his finger rubbing it’s head, the kitten purring at the attention it was receiving. The light brown one was bigger than the blond one, settling beside it’s sibling to also get some pets. Hank looks around to see if the owner was nearby before seeing the marker print on the side of the box claiming they were free. “Aw you guys have nowhere to go.” He says in a low quiet tone so he doesn’t frighten them.Hank recalls that their apartment was pet friendly and he smiles as the blond one buts his head at his head, jealous that his brother was getting more pets than he was. “Alex is going to kill me, but you guys are coming home with me.” He mutters before picking them up and settling them into his jacket. Once he was sure that they were secure, he makes his way home again(AKA Hank brings two little kittens home and has to convince Alex to keep them.)
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Series: Halex Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	May there be kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should really finish "you find your hell is home" but this got into my head and I had to write it into a fic because it was perfect. 
> 
> So please enjoy!

_ **May there be kittens** _

Work was awful today.

His boss was less than nice to him today, nothing was working and always broke down when he used them, and other residents had a thing against him because he was good at what he does. It wasn’t his fault that he excelled in all the areas in the hospitals. It was a natural talent as surgeons say.

Then his car broke decides not to start so he could go home.

Cursing, he slams onto the steering wheel before sighing and taking out his phone. He searched through his contacts before he realized that he couldn’t call his boyfriend. Alex was at work and his boss was even worse than Hank’s was.

Hank sighs as he puts his phone into his pocket and zips up his jacket before he starts his trek back to their apartment. It really wasn’t that far of a walk, its just autumn is now turning into winter and the temperature throughout the day keeps dropping.

He also doesn’t like the grey clouds in the sky, starting to rumble telling pedestrians that rain is soon to come.

Hank grabs his hood and pulls it over his head to prevent the chill from going through his clothes as his pace quickens, hoping to beat the rain that is soon to come. He always wanted to be a doctor. His mother inspired him to become one has she told him stories about her days as a surgeon when he was younger. It was one of the last few precious memories he had of her before cancer slowly killed her body and passed when he was sixteen.

God he wishes she could meet Alex.

Hank knows his mom would like Alex. The blond never lets anyone push him around, just like his mother never let anyone push her around. She was never afraid to tell dad when he was going to far or that he was being unfair to both of them when he arrives home late from work without a word. She was always good for dad.

Hank always would imagine that she would pull his boyfriend into a hug and immediately call him family the second she takes a good long look at him and approves him. His father was more hesitant at the fact. Awkward around Alex and closed off until he got to know him more before opening up and accepting him into the family.

Hank was so lost in his thoughts that his foot bumps into something, nearly making him trip and hearing a soft quiet meow come out of the box. Confused he crouches down and opens the box to see two small kittens curled up together for warmth, both blinking up at him and mewing at him. “Hi little ones.” He whispers in awe and the little blond one stretches up, placing two of it’s white paws onto the box, trying to get closer to him.

“Aww, it’s okay little guy.” He says, his finger rubbing it’s head, the kitten purring at the attention it was receiving. The light brown one was bigger than the blond one, settling beside it’s sibling to also get some pets. Hank looks around to see if the owner was nearby before seeing the marker print on the side of the box claiming they were free. “Aw you guys have nowhere to go.” He says in a low quiet tone so he doesn’t frighten them.

Hank recalls that their apartment was pet friendly and he smiles as the blond one buts his head at his hand, jealous that his brother was getting more pets than he was. “Alex is going to kill me, but you guys are coming home with me.” He mutters before picking them up and settling them into his jacket. Once he was sure that they were secure, he makes his way home again.

He just hopes he can convince Alex to keep them.

~*~

“Welcome home guys, this is where you are staying.” He exclaims happily before closing the door and setting them onto the floor to let them explore. Once he takes his boots off and wanders over into the kitchen to get something to drink he pauses after he opens the fridge door when he sees them stumble over to him to see if he had any food.

Right, he did not think this through.

Cats can have milk right?

Shrugging he grabs the carton of milk and pours a little into two bowls before he places them onto the floor. Hank was amused as they drink the milk greedily. “You guys are too cute.” He murmurs.

He freezes when he hears the front door open and hears Alex call out to him. “Hank I take it you are home. Where’s your car? I didn’t see it when I parked mine. Also, you can’t believe what happened at work today and what are those?” Alex stops when his eyes spots the kittens and Hank smiles innocently at him. “Hey sweetheart, now before you get mad, let me explain.” He begins and Alex gives him a look.

“I’m about to give you two minutes to explain to me why there are two cats in our apartment starting now.” He bargains and looks at his watch.

“Okay first off, they are kittens not cats. Anyway, my car wouldn’t start so I decided to walk home since it wasn’t that long of a walk when I stumbled into these little guys. They were in a box and it’s cold outside and I didn’t want them to freeze and the owner just threw them away and they looked hungry and I just couldn’t leave them out there.” He explains quickly and Alex sighs before giving them a fond look.

“Fine they stay here tonight but we are not keeping them.” Alex decides. “What? Alex come on, please? I don’t ask for anything, so please, please let me keep them.” He pleads, walking over to the blond and stopping in front of him. Alex sighs as he gives him a sad look. “Hank, babe we are at work all day, when do we have time for pets?” He asks and the brunet pulls him closer.

“Alex.” He starts before wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a sweet kiss. “I see where your point is but they have nowhere to go.” He trails off kissing his jaw and moving over to trail kiss down his neck. The blond shivers in his hold as he hums. “Hank, if you think this is going to work, it’s not.” He says, his breath hitching and Hank hums as he kisses behind his ear, making his boyfriend melt into his arms. “Come on darling, are you really going to throw away sweet, innocent little kittens?” He asks and Alex huffs before pulling himself out of Hank’s arms.

“We are not keeping them and that is final.” He says stubbornly but Hank could see that the blond was starting to give in. “Alex why? Look-”

He pauses as he scoops the blond kitten with white paws into his arms. “This one looks just like you. Blond and he even has your sass.” He says and his boyfriend narrow his eyes at him. “How is that suppose to help convince me to keep them?” He asks and Hank winces.

Yeah that wasn’t the best idea.

“But I suppose you are right.” Alex says before petting the kitten. The kitten purrs before leaning forward towards him and Hank holds his hands out to let the kitten transfer over to his boyfriend. Alex holds him and he forces himself not to smile but Hank saw the little smile and he goes up behind up and wrap his arms around his middle, placing his chin onto Alex’s shoulder.

“We don’t have food for them.” Alex observes and Hank hides a smile. “I just gave them some milk. We can get them some food tomorrow.” He says. Alex sighs and gives the kitten a wary look. “I’m more of a dog person.” He tries in a last desperate attempt to refuse the little one. “We could always get a dog in the future.” Hank acknowledged and the blond sighs.  
“Fine we can keep them, as long as I can name this one.” He decided and Hank squeezes him before turning him around and pulling him into a kiss, being careful with the kitten that was still in Alex’s arms. “Thank you.” He whispered and Alex gave him a smile. “If they make a mess in the morning, you’re cleaning it up.” He says and the brunet chuckles. “Of course sweetheart.”

Alex sighs before he places it down and scoops the brown one up. “This one looks like you, he’s even taller than the other kitten.” He coos and Hank gives him an amused smile. “You’re right, I didn’t even notice until you pointed it out.” He says surprised as he pets the brown one. They both give him a surprised look at how loud his purr was. It almost sounded like a growl. “This one is heavy, jeez you’re a beast. Beast! We should call you Beast.” Alex says and Hank chuckles. “That’s a good name.” He says and Alex nods, a happy grin on his face.

“Does that mean I name the other kitten?” He asks and Alex shakes his head. “Nope, you’re probably gonna name him something like Einstein or Rutherford.” He says before shuddering and making a face. Hank had to admit he was impressed that Alex knew who they were. “Why not, what are you going to name him?” He asks.

Alex hums as he seriously thinks of a name. “I’m naming him Havok.” He decides and Hank laughs. “Okay honey.” He says, stilling giggling before he gives him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
